Daddy's Little Solider
by kurisuchie2kimi
Summary: At 2AM, 16 year old Dean Winchester decides to pack up him and Sam and leave while their dad's on a hunt. But John returning early unintentionally makes Dean change his mind. Oneshot. R&R please, first Supernatural fic. Wee!Chesters.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam or John Winchester. I wish I did though..

**A/N: **My first Supernatural fic, so please try and be positive, though constructive critisim is much appreciated :) The title is a little childish considering in this i've made Dean 16, and Sam 11 and 1/2, but I figured that it gives it a more...Dean-Daddy's-Boy feel. Enjoy!

**Daddy's Little Solider.**

****

Sixteen year old Dean Winchester lay in his bed in his families' current motel room, staring at the digital clock on his bedside table. Two AM. Dean sighed softly, sitting up in his bed and looking over to Sam's sleeping form. Dean frowned slightly, thoughts of rebellion plaguing his mind. _'I can't stand this. I have to leave. But what about Sammy? I'll take him with me. I'll leave a note for Dad, he won't miss us. But what if he does?' _he thought, shaking his head furiously to rid all the excess thoughts, his mind landing on only one.

'_We're leaving tonight.'_

Dean yanked back his covers, pausing a moment to make sure Sam was still asleep. He slowly pulled out a bag from under his bed, already full of his and Sam's clothes – Dean had learned not to unpack while they were in motels in case they left the next day, to save time.

The older Winchester brother pulled the shotgun from under his pillow, sticking it securely in his belt before putting the bag on his bed and making his way slowly to Sam's bed. He picked up the discarded clothes from the floor, and the small amount of toys, and shoved them all in the bag too. Next, he made his way to the bathroom, pulling all his dad's toiletries out of the small bag they shared and packed his and Sam's toothbrushes and toothpaste into the bag, taking it back to their room and adding it to the getaway bag. Checking on Sam once again, Dean left the room quietly and went to the small kitchen, pulling open the fridge and began to pile food and drink into his arms to pack, just in case he didn't manage to find any money lying around.

The click of the door's lock opening made the older Winchester brother's head shoot up, looking straight at the door. Quick as a flash he pulled his t-shirt over his shotgun, and shoved the food back into the fridge. He looked at the front door casually as John Winchester opened it, walking inside quietly. He turned, blinking in surprise when he saw Dean by the fridge. The surprise quickly disappeared, fading into a frown "Dean, why are you up so early?" John asked, making his way to the fridge. Dean shook his head "Just getting a snack, sir." He muttered, turning his head back to the fridge, pretending to survey the food for a decent snack. John nodded slowly, patting Dean on the shoulder as he passed him, heading towards his own room.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as John walked past, but quickly regained his composure as John turned back to him "Oh, and Dean?" Dean looked at him "Yes sir?" John smiled a little "Don't take the ham sandwich, that was there when we first arrived." He joked lightly, going into his room and closing the door. Dean nodded to his dad, making a face at the sandwich as he saw it in the fridge. _'Ew'_ he thought, closing the fridge door.

As he leaned against it, Dean let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, thinking about his Dad. He'd looked so tired, and not just in the sleep-deprived kind of way, he looked _tired._ Worn out, like he too was sick of all this hunting, but he couldn't stop. He also thought of the small attempt at humour his Dad had made, trying to make it seem like everything was alright. And that's when Dean realised that he shouldn't go. He needed to stay. For his Dad's sake, and his own.

Who would look after Sammy while he was working? Who would make sure he didn't get hurt?

No one.

"Dean?" a tired voice called softly from the bedroom door. Dean turned, looking at Sam. "Yeah Sammy?" he asked softly. Sam yawned, rubbing his eyes "Why is there a bag on your bed? Are we moving again?" Dean smiled a little, shaking his head "No, Sammy, we're not. Go back to sleep." He answered quietly, before turning off the kitchen light and following his brother back to bed.

As he lay in bed, staring at the digital clock on his bedside table, now reading 2:30AM, Dean Winchester thought about his life, his Dad, and Sammy. If he left, his Dad would break down. His Dad needed him, and Sam, to keep him going, to keep him from breaking down. His Dad may have been a General, but he was also a father, a human being, and John had something not all other General's had:

He had Daddy's Little Solider.

**A/N:** There you have it, my first Supernatural fic! Read and Review please, and once again: constructive critisim is much appreciated :) Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
